criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beautifully Horrible
Beautifully Horrible is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninety-sixth case of the game. It is the forty-second case of Berrini and the sixth and final case in Maple Highs. Plot After the Cedar family’s reveal that they were being accused of the drug operation, Luke made his return as he told the team that his father was now back in town. Then after Luke was filled in on the recent events, Chief Crosby told them of a murder on Maple Main Street. Luke and the player then went there to discover the poisoned body of young man Leo Adrian. Per Beatriz, Leo ate a poisoned maple syrup donut that also had drugged maple syrup, which caused him to suffer from hallucinations before dying from the poison. They first suspected British explorer Tom Hikison, flag craftsman Justin Louis, criminologist Dan Mackellar and Maple Highs's mayor Howard Maple before beat cop Penelope Hunter came in and told the duo that she had discovered the location of a warehouse filled with the drug-infused maple syrup. At the warehouse, Luke and the player ensured that no one would continue the drug production and delivery to the warehouse before adding Luke's father, businessman Florent Leon-Mathieu and tech expert Jordan Charleston, who was more than surprised to become a suspect. The duo also discovered that Leo had made fun of Tom due to his British accent and his remark that Tom should've stayed to drink tea in Britain. They also found out about Justin's anger toward the victim as Justin thought Leo to be an annoying brat and that the victim had disfigured a painting of Howard due to his politics being too serious for Leo's taste. Later on, Astrid came to inform them in a panic that someone had tried to kidnap her at the warehouse. Hurrying there, they could not find any clues on Astrid's kidnapper but they discovered that Jordan used to be a drug addict, which Jordan explained that the thought of drugged maple syrup made him feel horrible for getting addicted to the drugs. Furthermore, they also found out that Leo had stolen a precious ring from Florent, who said that he would keep silence about who gave him the briefcase, angering his son. The detectives also found out about how Dan was doing his own investigation on the drug, before he denied all involvement in his search. The duo then found enough evidence to incarcerate Justin for the murder. After being accused of the murder, Justin tried to deny his involvement in the murder and that he was only a simple flag craftsman. However when Luke asked him what he knew about the maple syrup, Justin snapped and said that the Cedars deserved what he had done to them and that he was happy they had been put in trouble for his crimes. After Luke asked Justin why, he only explained that he wanted them to suffer for the poor choices the Cedar family made against many others. After he learned that they had a maple syrup company that was thriving, he decided that he would blackmail them into doing what he wanted. If they denied, he would give fake documents to the police, detailing their drug operations. After the detectives asked him about Leo's murder, the craftsman explained that Leo knew too much and had to be killed off. He then invited the young man to come enjoy a donut with him. Justin then purchased a maple donut, laced it with poison and offered it to Leo, watching him choke and die on the streets after Leo had bit into it. In court, Judge Marrakchi decided that for Justin's corruption and murder, she sentenced Justin to life in prison in solitary confinement. After the trial, a remorseful Florent came to the station and asked to talk to the player and his son. Soon in the interrogation room, the businessman explained that he had learned that the person who made him do the deliveries was now imprisoned. As there was still the one who received the drugs out there, Florent said that he had did another delivery to a place on the main street. Unfortunately, they found the empty briefcase on the main street, which led Kendra and Edward to analyze the briefcase and confirm that the recipient was Mayor Howard Maple. After being accused of the evidence, the mayor told them that the district had been more peaceful ever since Justin had started doing the drug operation as there was less trouble for him to deal with, which led them to arrest him. Back at the station, after telling Florent that they had ended the drug operation, the father and son duo then enveloped each other in a hug. Meanwhile, a panicking Jack Chapman came to the station and asked for help. When Astrid and the player went to see him, Jack explained that he had lost his wallet containing the information of his wife's location where she would be giving birth. He then explained that he went to the donut shop before he got the call. They went to the donut shop where they found Jack's wallet and the room information inside. After they returned, Jack thanked them before running out to go to the hospital, where his wife would give birth to twins. After the end of the drug operation hidden in the maple syrup, a serious Chief Crosby informed the team that they had more trouble to deal with as Howard Maple had successfully escaped and was on his way to the district of Oakwolf Studios. Determined to put the corrupt mayor behind bars, the team headed to the district where the magic of movies happened in the city of Berrini. Summary Victim *'Leo Adrian' (found poisoned outside a donut shop) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Maple Donut' Killer *'Justin Louis' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers Appearance *The suspect wears fur Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers Appearance *The suspect wears fur Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers Appearance *The suspect wears fur Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears fur Quasi=Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats sprinkle donuts. *The killer drinks Corpse Revivers. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer is 5'6". *The killer wears fur. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Maple Main Street. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Poisoned Donut, Locked Satchel, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Satchel. (Result: Explorer’s Notebook; New Suspect: Tom Hikison) *Talk to Tom Hikison if he knew about the victim. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Canadian Flag; New Suspect: Justin Louis) *Ask Justin Louis if he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Donut Shop) *Investigate Donut Shop. (Clues: Faded Notebook, Torn Receipt) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Criminal Notes; New Suspect: Dan Mackellar) *Ask Dan Mackellar if he noticed anything suspicious about the killer. *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: HOWARD M; New Suspect: Howard Maple) *Analyze Poisoned Donut. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Poisoned Maple Donut; Attribute: The killer drinks Corpse Revivers) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sprinkle donuts) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Maple Syrup Warehouse. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Watch, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Worker’s Plaque; New Suspect: Florent Leon-Mathieu) *Ask Mr Leon-Mathieu about working for the maple syrup. (Attribute: Florent drinks Corpse Revivers) *Examine Locked Watch. (Result: Jordan’s Watch; New Suspect: Jordan Charleston) *Ask Jordan Charleston about his watch in the warehouse. (Attribute: Jordan eats sprinkle donuts) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Empty Donut Box) *Analyze Empty Donut Box. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene: Display of Donuts) *Investigate Display of Donuts. (Clues: Smashed Glass, Defaced Painting, Strange Statue) *Analyze Strange Statue. (12:00:00) *Ask Justin about why the victim was an annoying brat. (Attribute: Justin drinks Corpse Revivers, takes sleeping pills and eats sprinkle donuts) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Teapot Message) *Ask Tom why the victim said to take his tea back to Britain. (Attribute: Tom eats sprinkle donuts, drinks Corpse Revivers and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Defaced Painting. (Result: Strange Substance) *Examine Strange Substance. (Result: Skate Wax) *Ask Mayor Maple about his defaced painting. (Attribute: Howard eats sprinkle donuts, takes sleeping pills and drinks Corpse Revivers) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Warehouse Crates. (Clues: Torn Photo, Strange File, Box of Drugs) *Examine Box of Drugs. (Result: Florent’s Ring) *Confront Florent about his stolen ring. (Attribute: Florent eats sprinkle donuts and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Strange File. (Result: Drug Investigation) *Confront Mr Mackellar about doing his own investigation on the drugs. (Attribute: Dan eats sprinkle donuts, takes sleeping pills and drinks Corpse Revivers) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Drugtakers) *Analyze Photo. (09:00:00) *Ask Jordan why he didn’t tell them he was a former drug addict. (Attribute: Jordan takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Street Sidewalk. (Clues: Trash Can, Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to An Addictive Investigation (6/6). (No stars) An Addictive Investigation (6/6) *See what Florent has to say. *Investigate Maple Main Street. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Empty Briefcase) *Examine Empty Briefcase. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (06:00:00) *Arrest Howard Maple for his involvement in the drug scheme. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Jack Chapman about what he needs help with. *Investigate Donut Shop. (Clue: Jack’s Wallet) *Examine Jack’s Wallet. (Result: Birth Room Info) *Return his wallet to Mr Chapman so he can go to the hospital. (Reward: Burger) *See what Florent wants to tell his son about. (Reward: Woolen Sweater) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Maple Highs